


Glass Heart

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor's heart is made of shattered glass till Yuuri comes around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of my 365FF Challenge 
> 
> Something that I woke up to this morning.  
> Seem to be getting a lot of Ideas while sleeping. :}
> 
> All comments an kudo's are greatly appreciated.

He doesn't remember when he first was told that skaters had hearts of glass.  
He might even had found it a funny remark at first.  
Considering he had been threading on the shards of his heart ever since he was seven.  
He didn't even feel it anymore.  
There was nothing to feel.  
All there was was training, and competing, and winning, just to go back to training.

Breaking his heart and stomping on it till there was nothing but shards must have hurt at first.  
Not that he recalls.  
He only recalls how his feet hurt those first few days.  
The ache in his chest where the gaping hole revealed nothing, but tatters  
The person had said it as a cautionary, a warning.  
Take care of it, and keep it safe from the people that wish to hurt it.

He also didn't remember who told him it.  
He only remembers it being said, as for the smallest moment the shards embedded in his feet burned as if to reach out to someone.  
There was no one to reach out to.  
After all these years he was at a high point not many could reach.  
And those that could had their own hearts to maintain and protect.

The only times the shards would also ache, was on the Ice.  
He knew it was were he belonged, the only place that gave him love.  
Gave him appreciation.   
That is why he remembered it.  
The phrase reminded him of being on the Ice.  
Cold but soothing.

He leans forward to accept yet an other medal.  
The shards stay quiet, cold.   
They have become more cold and silent throughout the years.  
Maybe he has tread on them too much.  
Gave too much to be who the people wanted him to be.  
He is the first to admit that his smile has become more fake by the photo, and there are many photo's.

What if that is it.   
When the shards are gone even his love for the ice will leave him.  
What does he have then.  
Who will he be then.  
What does Victor Nikiforov want.

When did he stop caring about the other people in his competitions.  
How did he miss, a fellow skater.  
Why did he turn from him, as if Victor wounded him.  
Was his heart still intact for it to get hurt.  
How could that be.  
How could he be in this category of skaters and not have it shattered yet. 

He looked around the rink when Exhibition time was there.  
The seat dedicated to the other skaters were all filled, but one.  
Had the skater decided not to come.  
Why would he miss to see him Skate.  
He is the five time grand prix final winner.  
Why did he not come to see this.

He asked, surprising those who know him.  
He remembered a name from an other competitor.  
Yakov yelled that he should have remembered one of the other medalist.  
But he already knows Chris, so he decides to ignore it.  
The skater called in sick.   
So that would be it.

After the exhibition there are questions, always the same.  
No he has none in his life.  
Too busy skating.  
He has his dog, that is his love.  
He smiles, they can't see that it is fake anyway.  
He has perfected it with a wink.

The banquet is just an other obligation.  
An other place to smile.  
Have his photo taken.  
Be admired.  
Boring.  
It's so....

Wait the Skater is here.  
He does look ill, but sad more than sick.  
His feet hurt.  
Must be the fatigue of skating these past few days is catching up.  
He is getting old.  
Too old.

The skater is left by his coach.  
Stop talking to him he needs to look at the skater.  
Yuuri Katsuki, Katsuki Yuuri.  
He looked up the name.  
That boy can drink  
As a Russian he can admire it, Russians can stow down quite a lot of Liquor, that skater is not Russian.

Is it wrong that he finds some fun in the boy's behavior.   
This place was so dull and now.  
His little Yuri is dancing with the drunken Yuuri.  
And he is losing for all to see.  
Victors feet start to Itch, burn.  
He wants to move, it looks like................fun.

Soon the dance off is over and sure enough the drunken Yuuri won.  
Victor has the video to prove it.  
And the Photo's.  
Drunken Yuuri keeps on dancing.  
It looks like Latin.  
Victor feels a need, perhaps.

He gives his phone to the person next to him.  
He thinks it's Chris.  
Slowly he starts to copy the moves of the drunken boy.  
Not his normal style but he manages.  
Does he not see Victor dancing.  
He is not looking, oh he is.

Then the boy moves around and starts to dance with him.  
Victor feels his feet get pulled.  
The burn is letting go.  
Or getting worse.  
His ground is trembling. 

First just playfully, pretending to be bull and matador.  
But soon they move as a couple.   
He feels the air go around him, when they touch.  
A tornado of shimmer and light, shown in Golden Brown eyes.  
Light reflected in thousands of pieces of glass.  
The Drunken Yuuri's smile makes him want to smile for real.

There is a pressure in his chest when the dance is over.  
Does it have to be over.  
His feet feel so light.   
As if they are on a smooth surface.  
He longs.  
He longs?

He looks at Yuuri Katsuki.  
He is talking to him.  
Well slurring actually, but it is to him.  
His arms go around him and he hears the word Dance-Battle.  
Does he want to dance with Victor again.  
He is not going to refuse that.

"Be my coach Victor, be my coach"

Oh.  
The feeling in his chest tightens up.  
He can feel his heartbeat speed up.  
He nods.

Then he is left standing there.  
Yuuri has decided to dance with Chris.  
He clasps his chest.  
Is this a dance battle for him, or about him.  
Is he the Judge or is he the prize.  
If Yuuri wins this battle, is he going to do it.

The battle is cut short as the coaches intervene.   
Pity he would have liked to know who won.  
He can feel his glass heart aching in his chest.  
Still very shattered but being held together by a drunken smile.

At Europeans he is told by Chris that he believes Yuuri won.  
If the contest had continued, he would not have.  
The thought that his Drunken dancer won makes his heart beat faster.  
Yakov tells him he is being silly.  
Is he?  
He feels like he is finally being more himself.

But his love for the ice is still cool.  
He wins, and wins and then there is a fifth World gold around his neck.  
As cold as the other's.   
Maybe the Ice no longer love s him.  
Why else would Yuuri not be here.  
This is his country, he could have been here, if only to watch.

Back home, he starts working on next season.  
The routines, the night at the banquet and his desire to be loved for who he is.  
Neither feel completely right.  
He can feel the shards under his feet again.  
The spell of the drunken smile is wearing off.

A link.  
A video.  
why would they show him this.  
He can find his own music.  
The video is silent.  
His routine, his movements and when the body moves he can hear the music from within.

Yuuri called out for him.  
Victor decides to listen.

Japan is not what he expected.  
Yuuri called for him.  
But now it looks like he is running.  
What did Victor do wrong.  
He came, didn't he.

Yuri is here.  
A debut?  
Right.  
Why not.  
He knows exactly what.

He was right.  
If Yuuri does not want to talk about that night, he is failing once on the Ice.  
He knows it isn't just the routine.  
Any other skater and it would have looked wrong.  
Now all is right.

Summer comes.  
And Yuuri and him grows closer.  
There is a time he even smiles.  
Softly, shyly.  
But the shards grow closer.  
Soon there only larger pieces.

The qualifying competition shows him more of Yuuri.  
He tells him off.  
Yuuri's heart is made of glass but he is tough.  
He learns to keep it safe.

China, his heart still aches for more.  
So many skater Yuuri knows, so many friends for him.  
His heart is just fine.   
And victor's bleed for it.  
Then drinks it off, perhaps to much off.

Why is he not more focused.  
Victor was never like this and he was always the one to beat.  
Perhaps, he needs to do something.  
Hearts are made of glass right.  
Let's shatter it.

He gets told off.  
He was inconsiderate.  
He should have noticed.  
Yuuri picks up his own heart.  
He doesn't need Victor to do it, just his believe that he can.  
So that is what he does, he believes.

The routine looks amazing.  
Yuuri is doing all that he can.  
He did not, Victors heart surges up.  
He kisses him, and is rewarded with a smile.  
The pieces tighten and then only scars remain.  
He is damned to the world.

Not gold but there is time.  
He will stand by him and believe he can win.


End file.
